Resident Evil: together
by Lovely Lavender Rose
Summary: what will happen if we meet Leon Wesker and Steve find out rr there
1. Chapter 1

Will I wrote this story about us in Resident Evil we will meet Leon, Steve and Wesker I hope you like the first chapter.

Summary: Me and my two sister's lives in one house together with our parents one day we will meet Leon, Wesker and Steve what will Tere and Samantha fall in love and what about me? Read and find out RR

A/N: Steve will be seventeen years old and my will be Rose and my sisters are Tere and Samantha they are two twins.

Age's:

Leon: twenty years old.

Steve: seventeen years old.

Wesker: twenty one years old.

Rose (me): fourteen years old.

Tere (my sister): twenty years old.

Samantha (also my sister): twenty years old.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter one: meeting the new two guys_

_"Rose's P.O.V (me)"_

The sun shone and the birds were singing, no clouds in the blue sky. Tere my sister who was eating the breakfast and I was getting ready for my first day in school. Then I run downstairs to the kitchen I saw my mom and my sister also my dad eating the breakfast.

"Good morning," I said smiling at them.

"Good morning honey," my mom and dad replied smiling back at me.

"Good morning sister," my sister also replied smiling back at me.

I sat down on my chair and begin eating my breakfast. It was my first day in school and first day in college for my sister Tere.

"Are you ready for your first day in school and college?" our mother asked.

"Yes mom we are ready," me and my sister answered happily.

After the breakfast, we gave mommy a kiss on her cheek and then we walked away.

_"At my school"_

"Here we are sister your school," Tere said smiling at me.

"I feel like I don't want to go," I said to her.

"Sister don't be selfish go now," Tere said.

"Okay bye sister," as I kissed my sister on her cheek and runs.

"Have a nice day sister," Tere whispered.

_"Tere's P.O.V (my sister)"_

_I _walked to the college that I will study in. I was happy to see my sister and my mom happy, I walked to my class, I sat down on my seat and looked at my hands because I didn't find anything else to do. I was so quite in the class I heard everyone talking only me, then a boy comes to me I looked up at him and he was smiling at me and I smiled back at him.

"Hi," the boy said smiling at me.

"Hi," I replied smiling back at him.

"My name is Leon what's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Tere," I answered him.

"Nice name," he smiled at me.

"Thank you," I did thank him.

"You are the only is quite here why don't you talk with any your friends here?" Leon asked.

"Umm…I'm just like that I'm quite person," I answered him.

"But you'll feel bored of staying quite for a long time," Leon said.

"But I'm talking to you now," I did laughed a little.

He sat down there talking to me. It was really great to have friends like him.

_"break time"_

We were walking together, also talking. We sat down on the grass and ate our lunch, it was a nice day I did met him today and I'll never forget this day my first day in college.

_"At the school" "normal P.O.V"_

Rose was just like her sisters so quite girl, no one talks to her; she was drawing on her small notebook, drawing the smiley faces. Then she sighed as she looked at the students, everyone was talking to each other, then she saw a guy standing in front of her, she looked up at him, he has blond color hair.

"Hey," the guy said.

"Hey," Rose replied.

"You are new in this school?" he asked.

"Yes," Rose answered.

"Then why are you so quite?" he asked again.

"I don't have something to say that's why I'm quite," she answered.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Rose," Rose answered smiling at him.

"Nice name," he smiled back at her.

"Thank you and what's your name?" Rose asked him.

"My name is Steve," Steve answered.

"Nice to meet you Steve," Rose said smiling at him.

"Nice to meet you too Rose," he replied smiling back at me.

Steve sat down there on a seat next to her and they talked until break time.

_"break time"_

Steve and Rose ate there lunch together and they also talked together.

_"at the end of school and college" "still normal P.O.V"_

Tere comes to Rose's school to pick Rose from school.

"Sister!" Rose runs to her sister and hugs her.

"Rose." Tere hugs her back.

After that Rose met Leon and Tere met Steve, of course Leon and Steve knows each other. They told Rose and Tere about it. Then Rose and Tere went back home and told their mother everything they did today, then they drinks some water and milk and took a nap because they needed and because they were feeling tired.

"Sweet dreams my daughters," their mother said smiling at them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_This is it._

_End of chapter one……_

_Please R+R see you in the next chapter…_


	2. Samantha she comes back home

Guys here I come back with new chapter… what's new in this chapter we'll see now my sister comes back from her works.

Please guys friends R+R…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter two: Samantha she comes back home._

_"five months later in summer holiday" "normal P.O.V"_

(A/N: I don't want to talk about school and college anymore)

Rose was jumping up and down, she was happy and her sister was looking at her with happy face.

"Rose stop jumping up and down," Tere said.

"I can't believe it summer holiday comes," Rose said it happily.

"There is someone coming today too," Tere said.

Rose stopped jumping as she stared at her sister with wide eyes.

"Who's coming today?" Rose asked.

"You didn't see her for a long time my mom told me that she's coming today," Tere answered smiling at her.

Rose kept thinking of this someone and Tere saw her face and then told her.

"Rose she's your sister she's my twin sister," Tere told her.

"My sister and your twin sister?" she asked.

"Yes," Tere smiled cheerfully at her.

Rose kept and kept thinking, she didn't stop thinking until the time comes and their sister comes back. She knocked on the door and waited, her mother answered.

"Samantha!" her mother hugged her.

"Mom I'm back," Samantha returned the hug.

"Come inside," her mother lets her in.

Tere and Rose walked out the room, and to their surprise they saw their sister there.

"Tere!" Samantha called.

"Samantha!" Tere runs to her sister and hugged her.

Samantha hugged her back and smiled. Rose stood there shocked she doesn't know what to do only to look at them. When Tere and Samantha broke the hug, Samantha looked at Rose with questioning face.

"Tere who is she?" Samantha asked.

"Samantha don't you know her?" Tere asked.

"No," Samantha answered.

"She's your sister Samantha," Tere said.

"My sister?" she asked looking at her mother.

"Yes she is honey," her mother answered.

Samantha walked to Rose and knelt down to look at her clearly, she smiled at her and Rose smiled back.

"What's my sister name?" Samantha asked.

"Rose," Rose answered.

Samantha hugged her and Rose knows that Samantha is her older sister.

"I missed you all," Samantha said.

"We missed you too honey," her mother replied.

And then they all ate the dinner together and Samantha saw her father after that she and her two sisters fell asleep in their bedroom's relaxing and resting.

"They are together now," their mother said.

"Yeah at last she comes back," their father said.

They also fell asleep happily because their daughter came back and they will live a happy life and they will enjoy the summer holidays.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry friends I know it's short but the next one will take a time because it'll be a long chapter about Samantha and Tere.

R+R don't forget….


	3. Wesker VS Rose

Sorry friends for not updating so soon I was busy my exams and the projects.

Ok here is the chapter…

-----------------------------------------------------

_Chapter three: Rose VS Wesker …_

_"next day afternoon after the lunch" "normal P.O.V"_

The three sister's were sitting in Tere's bedroom together, Tere sitting on her computer and talking with Leon (A/N: funny how could Leon have a msn? "laughing") ,Samantha writing on her notebook and Rose drawing flowers.

"Rose can you give some water?" Samantha asked.

"Sure," Rose answered.

She then walked to kitchen and got a glass of water and walked back to her bedroom where her sister's was. She opened the door slowly and carefully only for not dropping the glass of water, and then she give it for her sister.

"Thank you Rose," Samantha thanked her.

"No problem," Rose said smiling at her.

Rose looked over at her sister Tere, she then walked to her and took the headphones from her ear's.

"What are you listening at Tere?" Rose asked listen to the song her sister was listening to it.

Samantha smiled sweetly at them.

"Gackt?" Rose asked.

(A/N: it's name of singer I like him also Tere like him)

"Yes the song name is Another World," Tere said typing something in the text.

"Take it," Rose puts the headphones back on Tere's ears.

Rose takes her drawing book and got on drawing the flowers. Then Samantha's mobile rang she answered it.

"Hello Samantha is speaking," Samantha said.

"Hey Samantha it's me Wesker," Wesker said.

"Hey sweetie what's wrong?" she asked.

Tere and Rose looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wait Wesker," Samantha said.

She looked at Tere and Rose.

"Don't look at me like that he is my boyfriend," Samantha said.

She then talked back to him and after ten seconds passed she hangs up.

"His name is Wesker?" Rose asked dropping the pen.

"Yes Albert Wesker he's the one who teach me how to use a gun," Samantha answered.

"Cool," Tere said smiling at her twin sister.

Rose gasped but then said "That's great"

As they do what they were doing.

_"in Leon's house"_

Leon sitting on his computer talking with Tere, Steve playing his guitar and Wesker putting new ammo's in his guns.

"Guys don't you feel so bored?" Steve asked and yawned at the same time.

"Yeah I'm bored," Wesker answered of course he was wearing his sunglasses.

Steve yawned again "I think I'll go take a nap,"

"Okay sweet dreams," Wesker said for Steve.

"Thanks Wesker," Steve said putting his guitar on the table and walked to his bed.

Then Wesker decided to call Samantha again to tell her he want to meet her. After twenty seconds passed, he got ready to meet her; he put his sunglasses on his hair and then he walked out the house to the park the place where he's going to meet her.

He sat down on a bench and waited for her to come; when she comes he saw someone was with her too. He stood up and smiled at her.

"Hi sweetheart," Samantha smiled at him.

"Hey Samantha," Wesker smiled back at her.

Wesker looked down at Rose but he doesn't know who she is.

"Who is this girl Samantha?" Wesker asked.

"She's my sister Rose," Samantha answered smiling sweetly.

"Can't she leave us alone for sometime?" Wesker asked.

Samantha looked at Rose in question face.

"Rose can you?" Samantha asked.

Rose looked up at her sister and answered,"I want to stay,"

_"Wesker's P.O.V"_

I looked over at her in questioning face.

"Why don't you go with your friends?" I asked her only to her to leave me and Samantha alone.

"They are gone," she answered looking down.

"So why don't you go and play around?" I asked again.

"My leg hurt and I can't run or do anything," she answered.

I looked away saying to myself, "How many times I try and it's not working,"

I walked with Samantha around in the park, we were so quite and then we began talking about our last mission. We stopped and looked at each other and our faces moved closer to each other and we kissed I couldn't believe what I'm doing, ten minutes later we broke the kiss and her sister Rose was looking away, I smiled at her and I also smiled at Samantha who was smiling back at me.

"Albert I like the colours of your eyes," Samantha said smiling and looking down.

"Steal them," I replied laughing.

_She giggles and I loved the way she giggles._

I walked her back to her house with her sister, and then I walked back to my house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it? R+R

See you in the next chapter…


End file.
